Friends
by Annie Park
Summary: Sometimes just need a hug. Raphril. One-Shot. INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Friends.**

 **Author's note:** Not much to say. I went on a trip and because of that I was absent all these days, but the good news is that I wrote too much on these four (or was it five?) days of rest and I bring a lot of new material.

This One-Shot is Raphril. Located just after the incident of "Buried Secrets".

Not great, but something was definitely in my head and I found lovely.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Three months after fleeing New York, there she was. Three and a half months after fleeing a disgrace, after ignoring the hellish world that awaited them, there it was. There she was, amidst a tumult of situations. Everything seemed just get worse. She: sixteen years, without a mother, without a father and being a mutant. Her best friends lived in the sewers. It was funny to imagine that had teenagers of her age complaining about acne or a breakup with her boyfriend.

April leaned back in her seat. The climate in the North was especially hot, but this night was cool. The night breeze caressed her face as she swung again and again in the middle of the bench and light but steady wind in her hair and wrapped around the fingers; her feet dragged in a continuous path and made a dirt road on grass. She put both hands to his cheeks; the tips of her fingers slid through the skin of her eyelids and hot tears welcomed. She felt horrible, empty.

She had escaped after dinner, and went out inhibited any number of questions when the guys saw her walk out the door.

Normally, Donnie would shot behind her and talk too much during unimaginable hours about his scientific advances in the Farm. Casey would make its way to both and would stand with his bad jokes. Mikey probably follow her if he needed a companion film. Even Leo and Raph would follow her to warn about the issue of security and the fact that she should not walk alone; Leonardo assumed that would be the talk, but Raphael would fellow crime. However... after the alleged incident with her mother, that was not very common in the boys, after all. They knew they had to give her space. Or maybe they just did not want to be near a hormonal teenager who had just lost her mother a second time.

Anyway, she was pretty sure that everyone knew that she would never cross the boundaries of the house. No fear. She still had good sense in her mind.

The cold night air wrapped her arms quietly and her skin immediately broke out into goosebumps; she prickled the hairs on her neck and returned to the overwhelming reality. The memories of her mother-alien invaded her mind like moths around light. But everything seemed blurry, incomplete and inconsistent. Without sense. It was like looking through a fogged glass: a blurry haze cloud cover. Her brain contained only fragments: her mother inside the capsule, her mother warning her about The Turtles, Raph and Casey protecting her. Her mother disappeared again.

Hell, remember this was a kind of masochism. Everything inside burned as if bubbling acid in her stomach. She had again lost her mother; not literally, but felt the same. It gave her a vacuum; she would feel like if all the organs of her body had been pushed out. And yet, her body felt heavy, hollow and lifeless.

She knew better than to make a huge drama for that. She had her family: the Turtles, Casey. They were a family and always supported her. And the strange creature was not her mother. She did not have to hurt so much.

But it did, shit. It hurt a lot.

The tears continued to flow through her eyes and made their continuous journey to fall by the side of her face and wet hair. April breath again and again, with tense muscles. Reclined backward, her head hanging behind herself and the body into a tight knot. So was the pathetic April O'Neil.

After dragging her body forward in a slow swing, she swung once, twice, three times, so until her mind went blank and memories appeared to be nonsense that did not seem to cause more damage.

It was silent. She listened to the night. She listened to the messages that were hiding behind the night noises. And then something distracted. Her mind drifted to the new sounds: heavy breathing, shuffling of feet and the rustle of grass to move.

Yes. Someone had followed her there.

Knowing the history of her friends, she pointed towards Donnie.

"Uh," he said. "Sorry. I did not know you were here, April."

She winced surprised to hear his voice. Specifically _his_ voice: deep, serious and mysterious.

That is, of all the possible people who could go to see her in that apocalyptic state, he was the least likely.

"Hello," she muttered, with nasal voice. Did her best to hide her face in her hands and furiously rubbed her skin to eliminate any wet trail was still there.

"Hello?" He said. "I will not stay, if that bothers you."

She opened her eyes and stopped swinging for a moment to observe him. There he was: Raphael; Raphael, the great character. Moldy wore wooden planks on both arms and looked uncomfortable. His thin lips sank into a line and his eyes were narrowed in nervousness.

Judging by his reaction, he had no idea that she would stand in his way.

"I'll take this..." He raised both arms, and then sent his thumb just behind her. "To the barn. Apparently Donnie need to check the kind of mold that have these things, and I'm the only one who can bring his course Laboratory at the moment, because no one dares to touch them."

Raphael shrugged, wincing.

"I think all mold is the same, but he still insists not. Donnie things."

She nodded. She hesitated for a moment, so he assumed that his charming conversation was over. Raphael turned on his heel and walked next to the bench to get lost on the opposite side.

"Can I go with you?" She cried, as she turned toward him.

Raphael stopped short, and did not turn to her when he answered. She guessed, observing how muscles tensed his shoulders, which was at war with himself. If he said no, probably it would be blamed for sounding rude, and if he said yes, then he was to spend the most awkward moment of his life.

"I guess," he replied finally.

April knew he was trying in every possible way not to be rude to her, and that she was glad. She got up from her place and made her way to him. And Raph did not move from place until April was at his left side. It was obvious, however uncomfortable that he felt he was trying to make her feel at ease with him. She does not feel intimidated or uncomfortable. And it was working. The technique of wait and be nice it was working.

They walked together in the darkness, in a comfortable silence. April could see the muscles in the arms of Raph relaxed a little when he realized that she had not follow him to talk about feelings, or to annoy her crying in front of him. But still, all he seemed to radiate a strange nervousness.

She loved the guys very much. She loved the sense of humor of Mikey, the tenderness of Donnie, the protective instinct of Leo and charisma of Casey. But, come to think, all they did something that Raph didn't. They wanted to make her feel better with strange and ridiculous ways: with questions about the situation, invading her sacred silence, with sermons.

Raphael no. He respected her privacy, no questions asked, in a comfortable silence.

"The guys are watching a movie at home," he muttered. "You might want to go see it, I don't know."

"I'm not in the mood, but thanks for the invitation." She knew he was not looking, but still she gave a half smile.

Raphael pulled the barn door and got inside of it. The place was dark and smelled strange. April followed him and came right behind him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Mikey said that was one of your favorites."

She appreciated the attempt to Raph to start a normal conversation, but it was not necessary.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure."

April leaned against a wall and watched Raphael accommodate each of the planks at places other Donnie desk. His brow wrinkled and eyes narrowed in concentration. Surely, Donnie had given specific instructions on where to accommodate everything.

She watched the way his muscles were stretched to the moment he raised his arms and settled some planks on a shelf. ¿Raph had been exercising? It looked like he had been exercising.

"This task would be much nicer if there not was a beautiful girl lurking behind."

A furious blush covered her cheeks. She crossed her arms over her chest, in shame. She had been looking at him a lot.

"Lucky I'm not a beautiful girl."

Raph finished fixing moldy wooden planks and turned to her. He watched quietly and leaned back.

"Do not be ridiculous," he growled. "You are very beautiful."

She ignored the furious beat in her ears and solid red on her face.

"You say this because I'm the only girl you know."

He laughed.

"Should I take that as an insult?" He raised an eyebrow. "Because I know a lot of girls."

She thought for a moment. "Karai and me?"

"I've seen girls from afar, April. I do not live in a cave."

She was about to answer: _No, but in a sewer._ But she repented.

"The point is that... you're pretty. Donnie and Casey are not the only ones who realized that." Then he scratched his neck in a nervous movement. He cleared his throat and muttered, "I mean... I mean you're cute in that... Ugh. Forget it."

She laughed at his expression of "I screwed".

Raphael looked at her and crossed his arms. "You aren't prettier than Megan Fox, after all," he smiled rogue.

She laughed.

"Megan Fox is operated." She pointed with both index fingers toward her. "This is natural."

Raphael laughed.

"Sure."

"Thanks," she murmured, trying not to sound nervous. "You're very handsome... if we ignore the shell, you know. That distracts a bit."

He laughed again.

"Sure," he repeated, with the same ironic tone.

"I'm serious," she replied, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. I think I should go back with the boys."

She nodded. There was a moment of silence in which Raphael crossed half the barn and almost reached the door. April then broke it.

"You miss him?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Master Splinter."

He looked puzzled eyes for a second, and then restored.

"Well, yes," he said, as if sound obvious.

She nodded. Still felt wet cheeks. If Raphael had noticed tears, he was careful to not say so.

"Are you... okay?" He inquired. Something in his tone uncertain told her that was the exact moment he was waiting to happen. No wait shape he wanted it, expect in the way that he knew exactly what would happen.

Something told her that he was not very comfortable with this conversation.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

She watched his eyes. _No. It not was fine._ Who the hell was going to happen the same and stay good?

"Oh, shell." He exclaimed uneasily. "I'm not good at this, April."

She laughed. "Just give me a hug, I think that will be enough for you."

Raphael grimaced. "A hug? I'm not good at it." He paused and smiled. "How about bumping fists?"

She laughed. It was back and when she stood before him, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're an idiot."

"If you were Mikey, I assure you that now would be on a flight to Japan," he growled, his inert arms fell to his sides.

She laughed again. She wrapped her arms around him with strong and she slightly smiled. "I will not let go until you hold me back."

She heard laughter and saw the small movement of his arms. Then, she felt the hands played around her waist and clung to her back weakly.

"Best?" he said.

"Best."

April felt the heat radiating from his body and her heartbeat confused with his. She heard the trembling breaths on her neck and for the first time since losing her mother kraang, she felt good. She felt happy.

She did not believe she had felt that way with Raph ever; that was probably because they just changed a couple of words, had much less come to that kind of physical contact. The flush went there, reminding she embrace Raph was strange, and he made her nervous.

But despite the nerves and off and persistent feeling of sadness inside her body, she felt peace. It was as if everyone is fit again.

"Yes," she said, hugging him stronger. "This is definitely more than enough".

* * *

 ** _¿Review? ¿Fav?_**

* * *

 **TRADUCCIÓN.**

 **Amigos.**

 **Nota del Autor:** No hay mucho qué decir. Me fui de viaje y a causa de eso estuve ausente todos estos días, pero, la buena noticia es que escribí demasiado en estos cuatro (¿o fueron cinco?) días de descanso y les traigo mucho material nuevo.

Este One-Shot es Raphril. Situado justo después del incidente de "Buried Secrets".

No es genial, pero es algo que definitivamente estaba en mi cabeza.

Por cierto, ya terminé "El viaje", así que les aseguró que no tardaré en subir nuevos capítulos. ¡La historia casi llega a su fin! :D

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Tres meses después de huir de Nueva York, ahí estaba. Tres meses y medio después de huir de una desgracia, después de ignorar el mundo infernal que les aguardaba, ahí estaba. Ahí estaba ella, en medio de un tumulto de situaciones borrascosas. Todo parecía empeorar simplemente. Dieciséis años, sin su madre, sin su padre y siendo un mutante. Sus mejores amigos vivían en las alcantarillas. Era gracioso imaginar que había adolescentes de su edad quejándose por el acné o una ruptura con su novio.

April se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento. El clima en el Norte era especialmente caliente, pero esa noche era fresca. La brisa de la noche le acarició el rostro mientras se balanceaba una y otra vez en medio de la banca, y el ligero pero constante viento se le enroscó en el cabello y alrededor de los dedos; sus pies se arrastraban en un sendero continuo y hacían un camino de tierra sobre el césped. Ella se llevó ambas manos hacia las mejillas; la punta de sus dedos se deslizó a través de la piel de sus párpados y las lágrimas calientes le dieron la bienvenida. Se sentía horrible, vacía.

Se había escapado después de la cena, y había salido inhibida de cualquier serie de preguntas cuando los chicos la vieron salir por la puerta.

Normalmente, Donnie saldría disparado detrás de ella y hablaría demasiado durante horas inimaginables sobre sus avances científicos en la Granja. Casey haría su camino hacia ambos y se interpondría con sus malos chistes. Mikey probablemente iría detrás de ella si necesitaba una compañera de películas. Incluso Leo y Raph la seguirían para advertirle sobre el tema de la seguridad y el hecho de que _no debería andar sola;_ por supuesto que Leonardo sería el que hablaría, pero Raphael sería su compañero de crimen. Sin embargo… después del incidente con su supuesta madre, eso no era algo muy común en los chicos, después de todo. Ellos sabían que debían darle su espacio. O tal vez simplemente no querían estar cerca de una adolescente hormonal que acababa de perder a su madre por segunda vez.

De todos modos, ella estaba muy segura de que todos sabían que ella nunca cruzaría los límites de la casa. No por miedo. Ella aún tenía sensatez dentro de su mente.

El frío de la noche le envolvió los brazos con sigilo y le puso la piel de punta; le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y la devolvió a la abrumadora realidad. Los recuerdos de su madre-alienígena le invadieron la mente como polillas alrededor de luz. Sin embargo, todo parecía borroso, inconcluso, incongruente. Sin sentido. Era como mirar a través de un vidrio empañado: una bruma borrosa cubierta de neblina. Su cerebro sólo contenía fragmentos: su madre dentro de la capsula, su madre advirtiéndole sobre las tortugas, Raph y Casey protegiéndola de una criatura. Su madre desapareciendo otra vez.

Demonios, recordar aquello era una especie de masoquismo. Todo su interior ardía como si tuviera ácido burbujeando en su estómago. _Había vuelto a perder a su madre; aunque no fuera ella literalmente, se sentía igual._ Le provocaba un vacío, parecido al que sentiría si todos los órganos de su cuerpo hubieran sido desplazados hacia afuera. Y, aún así, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, hueco e inerte.

Ella sabía que no debía hacer un drama enorme por aquello. Tenía a su familia: las tortugas, Casey. Ellos eran una familia y la apoyaban siempre. _Y aquella criatura extraña no era su madre._ No tenía por qué dolerle tanto.

Pero lo hacía, mierda. Le dolía mucho.

Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo a través de sus ojos e hicieron su recorrido continuo hasta caer por un costado de su rostro y mojar su cabello. April respiró una y otra vez, con los músculos tensos. Reclinada hacia atrás, con la cabeza colgando detrás de sí misma y el cuerpo apretado en un nudo. Así estaba la patética April O'Neil.

Arrastrando su cuerpo una vez hacia delante, en una oscilación floja, se columpió una, dos, tres veces, tantas hasta que su mente quedó en blanco y los recuerdos parecieron ser cosas sin sentido que no parecían causarle más daño posible.

Se quedó en silencio. Escuchó la noche. Escuchó los mensajes que se escondían detrás de los ruidos nocturnos. Y entonces, algo la distrajo. Su mente se desvió hacia los nuevos sonidos: respiraciones pesadas, arrastrar de los pies, el susurro del césped al moverse.

Sí. Alguien la había seguido hasta ahí.

Conociendo la el historial de sus amigos, ella apuntaba más hacia Donnie.

"Uh", dijo él. "Lo lamento. No sabía que estabas aquí, April."

Ella respingó de sorpresa al oír su voz. Específicamente _su_ voz: profunda, grave y misteriosa.

Es decir, de todas las personas posibles que pudieran ir a verla en ese estado apocalíptico, él era el menos probable.

"Hola", masculló ella, con voz gangosa. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su rostro entre las manos y frotó furiosamente su piel para acabar con cualquier rastro húmedo que aún estuviera allí.

"¿Hola?" respondió él. "No voy a quedarme, si es que eso te molesta."

Ella abrió los ojos y dejó de columpiarse por un momento para poder observarlo. Ahí estaba: Raphael; el gran personaje Raphael. Llevaba unos tablones de madera mohosos sobre ambos brazos y parecía incómodo. Sus finos labios se hundían en una línea y sus ojos estaban estrechados en nerviosismo.

A juzgar por su reacción, él no tenía idea de que ella se interpondría en su camino.

"Voy a llevar esto…" él alzó ambos brazos, y después envió su pulgar justo detrás de ella. "Allá. Al granero. Al parecer Donnie necesita inspeccionar la clase de moho que tienen estas cosas, y yo soy el único que puede llevarlas a su supuesto Laboratorio en este momento, porque nadie más se atreve a tocarlas."

Raphael se encogió de hombros, con una mueca.

"Yo pienso que todo el moho es igual, pero él sigue insistiendo que no. Cosas de Donnie."

Ella asintió. Vaciló por un momento, así que él supuso que su encantadora conversación había terminado. Raphael giró sobre sus talones y avanzó junto a la banca para perderse en el lado opuesto.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" gritó ella, mientras se volvía hacia él.

Raphael se detuvo en seco, y no se giró a verla cuando contestó. Ella supuso, al observar cómo los músculos de sus hombros se tensaban, que estaba en guerra consigo mismo. Si le decía que no, probablemente se culparía por sonar grosero, y si le decía que sí, entonces estaba por pasar el momento más incómodo de su vida.

"Supongo", respondió, finalmente.

April sabía que él estaba intentando de todas las formas posibles no ser grosero con ella, y eso le alegraba. Ella se levantó de su lugar e hizo su camino hasta él. Y Raph no se movió de su lugar hasta que April estuvo a su lado izquierdo. Era obvio que, por más incómodo que se sintiera, él estaba tratando de que ella se sintiera a gusto con él. De que no se sintiera intimidada o incómoda. Y estaba funcionando. La técnica de esperar y ser amable estaba funcionando.

Caminaron juntos en medio de la oscuridad, en un cómodo silencio. April pudo observar cómo los músculos de los brazos de Raph se relajaban un poco al darse cuenta de que ella no lo había seguido para hablar de sentimientos, o para fastidiarlo llorando frente a él. Pero, aún así, todo él parecía irradiar un extraño nerviosismo.

Ella amaba mucho a los chicos. Amaba el sentido del humor de Mikey, la ternura de Donnie, el instinto protector de Leo y el carisma de Casey. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, todos ellos hacían algo que Raph no. Todos ellos quería hacerla sentir mejor de formas extrañas y ridículas. Con preguntas acerca de la situación, invadiendo su sagrado silencio, con sermones.

Raphael no. Él respetaba su intimidad, sin hacer preguntas, en un cómodo silencio.

"Los chicos están viendo una película en la casa", masculló él. "Tal vez quieras ir a verla, no sé."

"No estoy de humor, pero gracias por la invitación." Ella sabía que él no la estaba viendo, pero aún así le regaló una media sonrisa.

Raphael empujó la puerta del granero y se metió dentro de él. El lugar estaba oscuro y olía extraño. April lo siguió y entró justo detrás de él.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó él. "Mikey mencionó que era una de tus favoritas."

Ella valoró el intento de Raph al comenzar una conversación normal, pero no hacía falta.

"Sí. Muy segura."

April se recargó en una pared y observó a Raphael acomodar cada uno de los tablones en lugares distintos del escritorio de Donnie. Tenía el ceño arrugado y los ojos estrechados en la concentración. Seguramente, Donnie le había dado instrucciones específicas de dónde acomodar cada cosa.

Ella observó la manera en que sus músculos se estiraron al momento en que él alzó los brazos y acomodó algunos tablones en unas repisas. ¿Raph había estado haciendo ejercicio? Parecía que había estado haciendo ejercicio.

"Esta tarea sería mucho más agradable si no hubiera una chica linda acechándome detrás."

Un furioso rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con vergüenza. Lo había estado mirando mucho.

"Suerte que no soy una chica linda."

Raph terminó de acomodar los mohosos tablones de madera y se giró hacia ella. La miró en silencio y se echó hacia atrás.

"No seas ridícula", gruñó. "Eres muy linda."

Ella ignoró el furioso latido en sus oídos y el permanente color rojo de su rostro.

"Lo dices porque soy la única chica que conoces."

Él se rió.

"¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto?" Él alzó una ceja. "Porque yo conozco a muchas chicas."

Ella pensó un poco. "¿Karai y yo?"

"He visto a chicas de lejos, April. No vivo en una cueva."

Ella estuvo a punto de responder: _No, pero sí en una alcantarilla._ Pero se arrepintió.

"El punto es que… eres linda. Donnie y Casey no son los únicos que se dieron cuenta de eso." A continuación, él rascó su nuca en un movimiento nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta y murmuró: "Es decir… me refiero a que eres linda en el sentido de… Ugh. Olvídalo."

Ella se rió ante su expresión de "Metí la pata".

Raphael miró hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos. "No eres más linda que Megan Fox, después de todo", sonrió, pícaro.

Ella se rió.

"Megan Fox se operó." Ella señaló con ambos dedos índice hacia sí. "Esto es natural."

Raphael se echó a reír.

"Claro."

"Gracias", murmuró ella, en un intento de no sonar nerviosa. "Tú eres muy guapo… si ignoramos el caparazón, ya sabes. Eso distrae un poco."

Él se echó a reír de nuevo.

"Claro", repitió, con el mismo tono irónico.

"Lo digo en serio", respondió ella, sonriendo.

"Sí, cómo sea. Creo que debería volver con los chicos."

Ella asintió. Hubo un momento de silencio en que Raphael atravesó la mitad del granero y casi llegó a la puerta. Entonces April lo quebró.

"¿Lo extrañas?"

"¿A quién?" preguntó él.

"Al maestro Splinter."

Él miró con ojos perplejos durante un segundo, y después se restauró.

"Bueno, sí", dijo, como si sonara obvio.

Ella asintió en silencio. Seguía sintiendo las mejillas húmedas. Si tenía lágrimas y Raphael lo notó, tuvo el cuidado de no decirlo.

"¿Estás… bien?" inquirió. Algo en su tono incierto de voz le dijo a ella que ese era el momento exacto que él estaba esperando que sucediera. No esperar de la forma de querer, esperar en la forma de que él sabía con exactitud que ocurriría.

Algo le decía que él no estaba muy cómodo con esa conversación.

"Sí."

"¿Segura?"

Ella miró sus ojos. _No. No estaba bien. ¿Quién demonios iba a pasar por su situación y estar bien?_

"Oh, mierda." Exclamó él, incómodo. "No soy bueno para esto, April."

Ella se rió. "Sólo dame un abrazo, creo que eso será suficiente por tu parte."

Raphael hizo una mueca. "¿Un abrazo? Tampoco soy bueno para eso." Hizo una pausa y sonrió. "¿Qué te parece chocar los puños?"

Ella se rió. Fue hacia delante y, cuando estuvo frente a él, lanzó los brazos a su cuello y lo abrazó.

"Eres un idiota."

"Si fueras Mikey, te aseguro que ahora estarías en un vuelo a Japón", gruñó él, mientras sus brazos caían inertes a sus costados.

Ella se rió. Envolvió los brazos a su alrededor un poco más fuerte y sonrió. "No voy a soltarte hasta que me abraces de vuelta."

Ella escuchó la pequeña risa y advirtió el movimiento de sus brazos. En seguida, sintió cómo las enormes manos rodearon su cintura y se aferraron a su espalda débilmente.

"¿Mejor?"

"Mejor."

April sintió el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón confundiéndose con el suyo. Escuchó las trémulas respiraciones sobre su cuello y, por primera vez desde que perdió a su madre kraang, se sintió bien. Se sintió feliz.

Ella no creía que se había sentido de esa forma con Raph alguna vez; eso era probable porque ellos apenas cambiaban un par de palabras, mucho menos habían llegado a esa clase de contacto físico. El rubor continuó ahí, recordándole que abrazar a Raph era extraño, y que él la ponía nerviosa.

Pero, a pesar de los nervios y del sentimiento apagado y persistente de tristeza dentro de su cuerpo, sintió paz. Era como si todo el mundo se volviera a acomodar.

"Sí", dijo ella, abrazándolo más fuerte. "Definitivamente esto es más que suficiente."

* * *

 _ **¿Review? ¿Fav?**_


End file.
